Alice in Wonderland II
by Mark Wells
Summary: enjoy this sequel I made
1. Chapter 1

Mark Wells 10/07/10

Alice in Wonderland II:

Battle of White and Black

Mr. Burton, please enjoy this sequel which could be a video game or movie if it depends on how you look. Jack could be voiced or played by Daniel Radcliffe. The Knaves of Clubs and Spades could be voiced by Keith Allen and Tom Hollander respectively or played by them. The White King could be played or voiced by Nicholas Cage as well as the Black King played and/or voiced by Mark Strong and the Griffin Liam Neesom, the duchess Keira Knightely and the pepper cook C.C.H Pounder as well as the mock turtle played by Jim Carrey and a set of white Knights played by Jake Gyllenhaal, Orlando Bloom, Geoffrey Rush, Richard Griffiths, Helen Mirren, Jonathan Pryce, and Kevin McNally as well as Alfred Molina and Jim Broadbent. Also the squires of the White Knights would be played by Skander Keynes, William Moseley, Anna Popplewell, Georgie Henley, and Ben Barnes and finally Lewis Carroll would be played by Steve Coogan. P.S work with Jerry Bruckheimer and Hans Zimmer. Here's the story, Mr. Burton so there.

Soon after Alice Knightleigh defeated the Red Queen and her Jabberwocky, Underland enjoyed a time of peace and prosperity. The White Queen, Mirana, ruled Underland with a just firm hand. However, a new enemy rose from the Outlands, the Black King, Gnortoskram ruler of Umbra Nocturnes, the Dark Castle. With his black knights as well as the new declared Knaves of Clubs and Spades, Nellaihtek and Rednallohmot, Gnortoskram conquered Salazen Grum, and made plans to conquer Marmoreal Castle. However so, Egacsalohcin, the White King of Lumen Illuminata with his eight White Knights so protected Mirana and the War between the Castles of Illuminata and Nocturnes began with all of Underland caught in the middle. As the first sign of his conquest of Salazen Grum, he chopped off the Red Queen, Iracebeth's head as a trophy to hang on the very hall of her castle where she once reigned. Soon after the army of black chess knight captured key members of the Underland Underground Resistance: The Mad Hatter, March Hare, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, the Dormouse, and the Cheshire cat, as well as the dodo. Soon they captured Mirana but Egacsalohcin took over her duties. Only the hectariats

of Diamonds opposed the Black King's reign. However, that changed on the second Horevendush Day in honor of the Hightopps, along with their friend who they were hiding, Ilosovic Stayne; soon the black Knights attacked and massacred the hectariats along with several of their loyal servants. Only Stayne rescued the new knave of Diamonds, Jacrkdefflic Hectariat as well as the Hectariats' pepper cook, Rdeuonpa Ytisahc. Only when Jack (as he liked to be called), watches as his family is wiped out and the Vorpal Sword, his family's treasure is broken in two by the Black King. Soon after Jack returns to retrieve the pieces of the Vorpal Sword, his mind becomes focused on revenge against the Black King. Remembering an old legend about the Temple of Sslagnikool, he ventures to his supposed location and enters the looking glass there, which is in fact a portal to our world. Soon after he goes thru Zerois Conduita, the in between, he escapes into a church mirror, where the Reverend Charles Dodgson sees him. Pressing his family's sword, Fulgurate Electra against the Reverend's throat he asks where he is. Scared beyond his wits at this boy who came here via a mirror, he tells him he is in London, England.

"So I'm in Overland," Jack states. He then apologizes for his conduct. "I've never been here before. My life was always in Underland." "Underland?" Dodgson inquires. Jack goes into his story about his life, the recent history of Underland, and his mission of vengeance as well as his family's demise. All the time Dodgson is silent. "If I were a normal person I would believe you. But a recent deceased and wonderful friend of mine told me impossible things happen every day and how you came through the mirror was impossible. Now my dear boy, what brings you to our world?" Dodgson said. "It's not boy, my name is Jack." Jack said with annoyance in his voice. "And my mission is to locate this girl who's legendary in Underland." Jack then pulled out a long scroll and when it unrolled showed a lot of unusual characters and some of them were even moving. Dodgson, amazed at this, looked through the entire Oraculum of Underland. That's when he noticed the blond girl with beautiful hair and elfin-like features. Charles Dodgson aka Lewis Carroll recognized her in a flash. "That's Alice Kingsleigh, the first woman to be apprenticed under the East India Trading Company! She just got back from trading with China!" Carroll exclaimed. Jack, concentrating on the task in hand, questioned, "Where is she?" "She's at Kingsleigh Manor across from Big Ben, the tall clock, but why…? Carroll's question reached only air as Jack ran off to find Alice. In the distance, thunder boomed and lightning flashed _at the same time. _

Hello I'm back with a new story. Also Mr. Burton, if you like this please contact me on . Otherwise I don't own anything used in this story. _Anything._


	2. Chapter 2

Mark Wells 10/10/10

Alice in Wonderland II:

Battle of Black and White

Here it is Chapter 2. To the designers of the Wii game of Alice in Wonderland, if you wish to turn my story into a game keep the original characters of the game with their powers and add new ones: Stayne has Accuracy to pinpoint his enemies and use his eye to locate weak points in obstacles and who is an enemy in the Black King's castle of Salazen Grum and who is not. Also Stayne can summon Red Knights to aid Jack and use his twin swords to defeat enemies quickly. Also the duchess Ylthgienk can manipulate fire trapping enemies in circles. Then the pepper Cook can use pepper to stun enemies while she knocks them down. Finally Tweedledee and Tweedledum can duplicate themselves to go anywhere and attack any being in the same time. Finally Noeesiaml the gryphon can take Jack anywhere in his side of the game as well as manipulate gravity (since it's a tip of the hat to Absolem in the Ds version of Alice in Wonderland). ((In this video game sequel to Alice in wonderland, Alice and Jack have their own data file versions on the Wii along with different characters on each side, like Megaman Battle Network versions.)) Then Mirana acts as healer of Alice's group and can not attack due to her vows. Also Alice herself can use the White Knight armor to help strengthen her punching and kicking attacks. Jack can manipulate lightning similar to the Sith in Star Wars. Then the mock turtle Eyrracjmi can be used by Jack as a shield for increased defense. Then the last characters are the walrus, Pkneegay whose teeth can manipulate anything (the walrus is played by Ken Page in my story of this sequel) and the carpenter, Aoenkt Laehcim, played by Michael Keaton, in which his character in the game can manipulate plants. Finally the Oraculum can be use to measure day and missions and other stuff also the bandersnatch can be used to transport Alice and her group from Marmoreal to anywhere in Underland in Alice's version of the game. Here upgrades can be purchased to enhance abilities of Jack and Alice's teams as well as Jack and Alice himself. So anywhere here is where the story picked off.

Alice Kingsleigh had just returned from her apprenticeship at the East India Trading Company under Lord Ascot. Due to her travels across China, the prosperity of the company was increased infinitely. However Alice believed that more of the Company's power can be used to increase the fortune of many poor people in London. Also despite her inner rules and belief in impossible things, Alice had yet to see a being alive who was like her in every way and who shared the same personality like her father, Charles Kingsleigh. Still her mother, Helen was pushing her to catch a man, who was also a lord. Still Alice had to attend a party held in her honor. As her mother went over who would be there in the party, Alice thought back to her father, who told her about six impossible things. This was when she missed him most, as well as missing Underland. "Alice?" her mother questioned. Almost immediately, the girl in question turned her attention towards her mother. "Yes, mother?" Alice inquired. "Many single lords will be there at Lord Ascot's party, including Hamish," Helen stated. Alice groaned inwardly at the fact her mother was still trying to pair her up with a lord, even Hamish. "Mother, the man I have to marry is someone I can love that's shared what I have inwardly, not marriage via arrangement."Alice said. Helen put her hand on her head as once again the logic that was impossible Charles had given to Alice struck a blow against the Victorian rules that every proper English mother enforced. That was when she noticed Alice having no stockings and corset. Helen gave a heavy sigh at her daughter's ability to drive anyone insane. At that moment both Helen and Alice heard thunder and lightning. "But it was a clear sky, before!" Helen exclaimed. Alice did not give much attention to that since she was getting a feeling similar to her memories in Underland. Something impossible was going to happen tonight.

Jack was running towards the house where the party was being held. But soon he froze. In order not to scare Alice, he would have to be in disguise as a noble in this world. He then entered the party secretly and found a set of lords' clothes. Finding something that was just his size, he then put them on his original clothes, his sword he hid in a place he could reach. Finally remembering the social and dance lessons his cousin duchess Ylthgienk taught him and entered the party discreetly. However, soon it became hard for him due to his handsome teenage features. Many women eyed him and men gained jealous looks on their faces. But Jack did not care about that since what mattered to him was finding Alice.

As Alice entered her house, many lords and ladies cheered her for her success in the East India Trading Company. Alice weakly smiled at this as she dreaded this party ever since she heard about it on her way back home from China. Even though Alice loved continuing her father's work, she still felt lonely inside. True her friends from Underland cheered her up and the Hatter was like a brother to her, there was no one here who could truly understand her. Lost in her thoughts, she bumped accidently into an unknown person. "Sorry about that," a teenage male voice spoke. "It's alright," Alice replied. Then Jack and Alice looked into each other's eyes and everything changed for them. For Jack, this girl reminded her of his recently deceased mother. In Jack's eyes, his mother believed nothing was impossible. Also her beauty that was otherworldly and the look she had in her eyes reminded him of her. The same went for Alice only here Jack reminded her of her father.

"Sorry about that, my name is Jack. Just Jack."Jack said. "I apologize for my rudeness. A girl as beautiful as you should never be bumped into." "No, sir the fault was mine. Would you care to dance?"Alice replied. Jack quickly said, "Yes." Then they led each other into a waltz, dancing with such grace it was heavenly. Helen, looking for her daughter, found her, to her amazement, dancing with a very handsome looking noble. "Margaret, do you see this? Alice may have finally found someone and a lord at that!" Helen gleefully exclaimed. Margaret shared with her mother the same look of excitement on her face. However, they were not the only ones to notice this. Lord and Lady Ascot and well as their son Hamish noticed Alice dancing with this newcomer as well. "Who is that scruffy looking person dancing with Alice?" Hamish questioned his parents. The Ascots shared a look of confusion on their faces about Jack. Hamish in a ruffled look went over to confront this man. As Alice and Jack were dancing, Jack in a daze inquired Alice's name. Finally she replied, "My name is Alice." This snapped him out of his trance. "You're Alice?" Jack exclaimed loudly catching everyone's attention. That was when he heard someone. The sound was stone like footsteps. Jack realizing what they were said to Alice, "We have to go, now," in a voice filled with panic. Then windows and doors broke and amidst the screams of people inside, black walking chess pieces grabbed many of them. "Run!" jack screamed to Alice. "But my family…. "Alice said with fear for them. Hold on to my hand and follow me" Jack exclaimed, which caused them to run through the back door of Kingsleigh manor. Jack remembering the route he took back towards the looking glass finally reached the church and stated to Alice, "Jump into the looking glass, now!" Not questioning anything, in a state of panic Alice and Jack jumped into the looking glass and entered the portal connecting Underland to the inbetween.


End file.
